Maglious Demise
Forest Clearing * Required Level: 0 * Start: Sgt Neatham @ Forest Compound * Finish: Sgt Neatham @ Forest Compound * ID: ??? * Location: Forest Clearing Welcome to Outwar, young adventurer! Your arrival could not have happened at a better time. The Evil Wizard Maglious has summoned dangerous mutant monsters all over this forest outside the city... Will you help attack the mutants to stop them from destroying Diamond City? Mutant Dogs have been summoned by Maglious to attack the Compound. You must go send those Dogs a message and kill one of them to show them who is boss. Use the arrows to move and follow the white path to find the Mutant Dogs. Kill one and return to me right away! * 1 Mutant Dog Mushroom Patch * Required Level: 0 * Start: Sgt Neatham @ Forest Compound * Finish: Sgt Neatham @ Forest Compound * ID: ??? * Location: Mushroom Patch There is a King Krab that is eating all the crops needed to feed Diamond City! It must be stopped or the city will starve! * 1 King Crab Forest Jungle * Required Level: 0 * Start: Sgt Neatham @ Forest Compound * Finish: Sgt Neatham @ Forest Compound * ID: ??? * Location: Forest Jungle Those Tribal Hogs are attacking anyone who enters the jungle to collect healing herbs for the city. Go show them who's boss! * 2 Tribal Hog Dark Jungle * Required Level: 0 * Start: Sgt Neatham @ Forest Compound * Finish: Sgt Neatham @ Forest Compound * ID: ??? * Location: Dark Jungle The Tree Hunters are killing the fairies needed to produce magic dust for the city! * 2 Tree Hunter Deserted Land * Required Level: 0 * Start: Sgt Neatham @ Forest Compound * Finish: Sgt Neatham @ Forest Compound * ID: ??? * Location: Deserted Land The Sun Trolls are soaking up all the warmth needed by to the forest. Kill the Sun Trolls and return to me for a reward. * 3 Sun Troll Water Falls * Required Level: 0 * Start: Sgt Neatham @ Forest Compound * Finish: Sgt Neatham @ Forest Compound * ID: ??? * Location: Water Falls Stump Eaters are devouring the trees needed to supply breathable air to the city! Kill the Stump Eaters and return to me for a reward. * 3 Stump Eaters Marsh Land * Required Level: 0 * Start: Sgt Neatham @ Forest Compound * Finish: Sgt Neatham @ Forest Compound * ID: ??? * Location: Marsh Land The Moss Mongers are poisoning all the plants in the forest that the city needs! Go kill the Moss Mongers and return to me for a reward. * 4 Moss Monger * Battle Uniform Pants Mystic Path * Required Level: 0 * Start: Sgt Neatham @ Forest Compound * Finish: Sgt Neatham @ Forest Compound * ID: ??? * Location: Mystic Path * 4 Rabid Monkey * Battle Uniform Knife Desert Water * Required Level: 0 * Start: Sgt Neatham @ Forest Compound * Finish: Sgt Neatham @ Forest Compound * ID: ??? * Location: Desert Water The Totem Beasts are drinking the water needed by the city! Kill them and return to me for a reward. * 5 Totem Beasts * Battle Uniform Shield River Path * Required Level: 0 * Start: Sgt Neatham @ Forest Compound * Finish: Sgt Neatham @ Forest Compound * ID: ??? * Location: River Path There are Slime Spies snooping around Diamond City Gate, leaking city secrets to their master! Let's put an end to these mutants once and for all! Kill the Slime Spies and return to me to for a reward. * 5 Slime Spy Main St. * Required Level: 0 * Start: Sgt Neatham @ Forest Compound * Finish: Stella @ Main St. * ID: ??? Congratulations! You managed to kill the Mutants who were a huge threat to Diamond City! Maglious, the evil wizard responsible for the mutant attack, must be stopped before he strikes again! My friend Stella is waiting for you inside Diamond City. Go talk with her right away! * find Stella Maglious, the Evil Wizard has attacked our City! Our forces are weak and we need your help to keep things under control. Will you help us? Rancid's Wasteland Camp pt1 * Required Level: 0 * Start: Stella @ Main St. * Finish: Stella @ Main St. * ID: ??? * Location: Rancid's Wasteland Camp We have an uprising in the Rancid Camp to the South that must be dealt with right away. Rancid Thugs are looting the locals and we need you to put a stop to it. Kill a Rancid Thug and report back to me. * 1 Rancid Thug Rancid's Wasteland Camp pt2 * Required Level: 0 * Start: Stella @ Main St. * Finish: Stella @ Main St. * ID: ??? * Location: Rancid's Wasteland Camp Well that scared them, thank you. Now we need you to recover the Thief Daggers being sold by the Thieves in the Rancid Camp. * 3 Thief Dagger Police Station * Required Level: 10 * Start: Stella @ Main St. * Finish: Stella @ Main St. * ID: ??? * Location: DC Enforcers Good! Now head to the Police Station and kill the DC Enforcers! They have been eating away at that station like a virus from the inside out with all their corrupt acts and dealings! * 5 DC Enforcer Category:Quest